The Wannabe Poet
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Max tries a new way to show his feelings. Does it work, or does his poem make people laugh rather than swoon? (Max x Nikki).


The Wannabe Poet

Gwen was doing paperwork inside her office, when a piece of paper rolled into a ball hit her in the side of the head. Gwen ignored it until she got hot by a second ball of paper. Gwen's head sprung up, before she looked to her left, and then her right. Before she could get back to her paperwork, however, she got hit with a third paper ball in the face. Gwen started seeing red, stomping to the window where the paper balls were coming from.

"WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE…what the…?" Gwen started screaming before her volume being lowered out of surprise by what she saw; Max writing down on a piece of paper on a pad.

"Dammit! No! This isn't right either!" Max yelled out in frustration before ripping the paper from the notepad, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it in Gwen's direction. Gwen caught the paper this time, and held it in her hand when Neil came to Max.

"Max, what're you doing? I need someone to test my new flamethrower," Neil asked, causing Max to look up at him.

"I'm…writing," Max answered simply and vaguely. Neil put a hand under her chin, and took the notepad from Max's hand. Neil read it for a few seconds, and started laughing. Max got a deep blush on his face before standing up.

"Shut up, Neil! It's not that funny!" Max yelled, taking his notepad back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God! 'You are what lights my fire, you are my sole desire'? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neil mocked, while on his back, laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach. Max glared at Neil, and stomped on his gut.

"Oh I'll show you a fire, you son of a bitch!" Max snarled at him before pouncing Neil, while Neil was trying to escape. Upon seeing the scene between Max and Neil, Gwen decided to unfold the paper balls, and read what was on them. Sure enough, they were rough drafts of unfinished poems. Gwen looked through them, and started laughing so hard, that she fell backwards into her chair.

Meanwhile, Max had Neil in a chokehold, but let go once he heard Gwen's chair fall over. Max looked confused at first, but then remembered where he was throwing away his rough drafts, and rocketed to the counselor's office, leaving Neil gasping for air. When he got inside the counselor's office, he saw Gwen on the floor, laughing ferociously. Gwen looked up at Max, and laughed even harder.

"Shut up!" Max yelled before going around the office, grabbing each of the drafts he could find. He then noticed that Gwen had one of the poems in her hand. Max dove at Gwen and reached for the paper, but Gwen moved her hand out of the way.

"Oh my God that was hilarious. Max, what the hell is this? Whatever it is, can you please write more, this put me in a really good mood," Gwen said in between chuckles, trying to breathe.

"They're poems," Max stated, with a blush making his entire face red. Before Gwen could ask why someone like Max would be writing poems, she read the last stanza on the paper in her hand.

"'Your green hair makes me, even in my darkest hour, mild. It matches you personality, which is very wild', Gwen read, realizing that not only was that stanza terrible, but made her realize why Max was writing these.

"Max, are you talking about Nikki?" Gwen asked, causing Max to jump up with a heavy blush on his face.

"N..n…no! That's not it…at all!" Max yelled, with his voice breaking out of nervousness.

"OK, so there's someone else with green hair that that you're writing about?" Gwen asked.

"That doesn't mean anything. It was just…something that came into my head. Don't fucking judge me!" Max shouted, his voice less shaky this time.

"Max, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, your poem is full of bad sentences, retarded rhymes, stupid similes, and overall is a piece of shit," Gwen started making Max put his head down in defeat. "But, there is a lot of heart in it, and from what I can tell, you really care about Nikki. And you know what? I think that makes this poem amazing," Gwen explained, causing Max's head to perk back up.

"Are you serious?" Max asked, with something that sounded a lot like hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm serious. It's a really nice gesture," Gwen answered with a nod of her head. Just then, the door opened, revealing Nikki holding David's hand, with Nikki covered in mud and poison ivy leaves.

"Hi Gwen!" Nikki exclaimed excitedly before running towards Gwen to hug her. Gwen moved out of the way, grabbed some gloves, put them on, and gave her a pat on the head.

"Uh, hey Nikki. What happened?" Gwen asked, before going to her desk to get the first aid kit from her bottom drawer.

"Oh, I was looking for Max and while I was looking I saw this huge mud puddle. So, I climbed up a tree, and dived halfway into the mud puddle, and halfway into a bush of poison ivy. And it was AWESOME!" Nikki shouted before Max put his hands on her shoulders, sitting her down.

"Nikki! Let Gwen help you! That poison ivy's gonna fuck you up, and she's the only person in this camp that has an ounce of experience in medicine," Max said calmly.

"Hey, I got my "Medical Care" badge when I was a camper," David countered, offended that his 'talents' were not being noticed.

"Having that dumbass badge doesn't mean you know fuck all of anything about medicine. I got a badge for knitting, and all I did was tie two fucking strings together!" Max countered, not noticing Nikki eying the piece of paper with his poem. While Gwen was cleaning her up, Nikki grabbed the piece of paper and began reading it.

After a couple of minutes of arguing, Max noticed that Nikki was reading one of the poems that he made. Max immediately ran to Nikki and tried to grab it out of her hand.

"Nikki! Don't read that!" Max yelled out, with worry leaking out of his voice. Nikki dodged any and all of Max's attempts of getting the poem back, and when she was done reading it, she looked happy, though also trying to hold in a laugh.

"Max…did you really write this for me?" Nikki asked, with hope in her voice, even though it was slightly cracking from trying to hide her laughter. Max looked at Nikki with a blush on his face, taking into account Nikki's attempt to hide her laughter.

"Yeah. It's for you," Max said quietly, bracing himself for the laughter that he knew was going to come. However, it never did, as Max was instead overcome with a hug.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's done for me. Even if the poem sucked ass" Nikki said, while keeping Max snuggled in her arms. Max hugged Nikki back, relieved that he wasn't getting laughed at.

"Maybe poetry isn't my thing, but I really wanted to show you how much you mean to me," Max said quietly, earning an "awww" from David and Gwen, causing Max's blush to grow even more.

"Well, Nerris said she has a 'couple's quest' for us. It'll just be the two of us for the rest of the day. How does that sound?" Nikki exclaimed. Max was about to agree, but looking at the red patches on Nikki's skin, he remembered why she had come to the counselor's office in the first place.

"Uhhh…maybe you should let Gwen fix you up first," Max answered, not wanting to potentially damage Nikki any further. Nikki shrugged and sat back down on the chair next to Gwen's desk. Max was about to leave, but stopped when he heard Nikki call him back.

"Wait Max, before you leave, I have something to give you," Nikki called. Max wasted no time in going back to Nikki. Before Max could open his mouth, Nikki gave him a kiss on the cheek. Max looked on with a faraway look in his eyes before he went out the door, with hearts in his eyes.

"MAX! I see that the advice I gave you went WELL!" Preston yelled from out of nowhere. Max was taken out of his love struck mood so that he could deal with Preston.

"Yeah, Preston, it worked fine," Max answered, not wanting to give too many details to the wannabe actor.

"EXCELLENT! Now, I would like you to help me with my play, it's going to be a romantic comedy starring a bear and a…" Preston went on, with Max tuning out of it, thinking of the alone time he and Nikki were going to have.

'Man, that couple's quest can't come soon enough.' Max thought to himself, walking back to his tent as Preston continued to talk about his newest play idea.


End file.
